


Unexpected

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Annie doesn't have any secrets. Except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 211](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2354907.html). The prompt was "Secrets and Confessions".

Annie didn't have secrets, not really anyway. It wasn't like she was lying about stuff, but more like this: Nobody asked, so she didn't tell anyone. She was not the type to go around and just throw random bits of her life at other people. So if no-one asked, she had no reason to tell, and no reason to lie.

 

Simple.

 

But this, right now, wasn't so simple. It definitely wasn't simple that Sam was staring at her, his eyes widening almost comically, as he took in the sight of her standing on stage, getting ready to sing her aria.


End file.
